I Learned From You
by JenniGirl1
Summary: Songfic to I Learned From You about Miley and her dad.


**Well, I decided to do a songfic to one of my all-time favorite songs, I Learned From You, sung by, who else? Miley and Billy Ray. Please R&R, and no flames please!**

**'Flashbacks' may be incorrect, but I got them as close as I could.  
**

**I am pretty sure I don't own the song or HM. No, I don't own 'em. Wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

I learned from you

A songfic

By: Jenni

Song: I learned from you by Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley Cyrus

_Ooooooooo, yeah_

_I didn't wanna listen_

_To what you were sayin'._

_I thought that I knew all I need to know._

"I can't believe it! I'm going out with a ninth grader! WOOO!" Miley screamed.

"Well don't believe it, 'cause I'm not letting you go. WOOO!" Robby Ray said. Miley's face fell. (I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't Want To)

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me, _

_I knew you were right, but I couldn't say so._

"That... someday, she'll find a guy who loves every bit of her, and she won't have to change a thing," Robby Ray said. (I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't Want To)

_I can take care of myself, yeah,_

_You taught me well._

Miley sat in her room, her hands inside oven mitts. She wasn't grounded, as her father thought that a poison ivy rash was enough punishment, but she was still bored.

Despite the boredness though, she was smiling. Her father had taught her another valuable lesson that she wouldn't forget for a long time. Hopefully, it would help in the future.

Though revenge on Amber and Ashley _had _been sweet. (Ooh, Ooh, Itchy Woman (Untold aftermath))

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength something you choose._

"I'm sure they'll love you in Hawaii." Miley ran from the room crying, even after trying so hard not to. (On The Road Again)

_All of the reasons _

_To keep on believing,_

_There's no question_

_That's a lesson I learned from you._

"I learned - quite recently - that if you get down with the dogs, you end up with fleas," Hannah moaned, scratching her back.

----

"I never get tired of watching me be right," Robby Ray said. (Ooh, Ooh, Itchy Woman)

_We always don't agree on_

_What is the best way_

_To get to the place that we're going from here_

"But if you think about it, midterms are only halfway from finals, which means I only have to study half as hard, and I already study twice as hard as everybody else, so I'm done. See how that works?" Miley asked.

"No, and I'm the dad. And you lose. See how that works?" Robby Ray asked. (She's A Supersneak)

_But I can really trust you,_

_And give you the distance_

_To make your decsions without any fear._

Robby Ray sighed. They had done it again. He'd have to show his daughter the value of money, but without her knowing it, but only because wanted someday, to be able to trust her with her decisions. (Debt it Be (Implied))

_I'm grateful for all of the times_

_You opened my eyes._

"Sooo, out of all of it, you taught your dad how _not _to shop for a girl, and he taught you... what?" Lilly asked.

"That it doesn't matter what it looks like, it's the sentimental value that counts," Miley said, smiling. (It's a Mannequin's World (Untold aftermath))

_I learned from you that I do not crumble._

_I learned that strength is_

_Something you choose._

"I guess I was hoping to tell you at just the right time, in just the right way, so you'd understand and not end up here on the deck all alone," said Robby Ray. (She's A Superneak)

_All of the reasons_

_To keep on believing,_

_There's no question,_

_That's a lesson I learned from you._

"He said that he'd be happy to donate more money, but that this is a good chance to be creative and come up with ways to raise the money ourselves... and then something about cookies," explained Miley. (Money For Nothing, Guilt For Free)

_You taught me to stand on my own_

_And I thank you for that._

_You saved me, you made me,_

_And now that I'm looking back,_

_I can say,_

_Woooooooooooooaaaaaaah..._

"That's just a word that you say when you're afraid to try. That's something I learned from my daddy," said Miley.

"Oh, so now you listen to me," said Robby Ray. (On The Road Again)

_Hmmmm, Hmmmm, yeah!_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble,_

_I learned that strength is something you choose._

_(Something you choose)_

"You know what? Take your pictures, I'm not gonna stop you, because this sweater was given to me by someone very special," Miley said. When she saw the look on her father's face, she knew what to do, even if it meant total humiliation, which it did. (It's a Mannequin's World)

_All of the reasons_

_To keep on believin'_

_(Keep on believin')_

_There's no question,_

_That's a lesson I learned from you_

"Mile, you know I'll always be there for you, you're my little girl," Robby Ray said, hugging Miley. The paintbrush in his hand proved to Miley that it was true. (You're So Vain You Probably Think Zit's All About You)

_Woooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_I learned from yoooooooouuuu_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

"Stand for what you believe in," sang Miley, smiling. Robby Ray sang with her, playing his guitar. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. (Torn Between Two Hannah's)

_All of the reasons to keep on believing,_

_There's no question, that's a lesson_

_I learned from you._

_Yeah!_

"That man shouldn't be allowed with a credit card in the teen section," Hannah told Lola, pointing to her dad. (It's a Mannequin's World)

_I learned from you._

"But I was a lot happier when you kids walked in through the door," said Robby Ray to Miley. (On The Road Again)

**R&R! **


End file.
